Tu me manques
by Algoma
Summary: Parfois la personne à laquelle nous tenons le plus nous quitte. Dans ces moments là nous n'avons plus goût à rien mais il faut avancer, parce que... c'est la vie et la vie, on le sait tous, n'est pas un compte de fée. Fic réécrite. Drama.


Tu me manques.

Ta présence me manque.

Ton odeur me manque.

Les vêtements que tu laissais traîner au milieu de la pièce.

Tes jérémiades incessantes me manquent.

Tes blagues puériles me manquent.

Ta douceur me manque.

Ton amour, surtout, me manque.

J'avais tant besoin de toi mais tu es finalement partit. Tu m'as abandonné et je suis seul. Comment vais-je faire sans toi ?

Ma vie me paraît vide, affreusement vide.

Tu sais, je me souviens de tout. De notre amour, les moindres moments passés en ta présence.

Tu m'as apprit à avoir confiance en toi et à reprendre goût à la vie, petit à petit.

A présent, je n'ai à nouveau plus goût à rien. J'ai simplement besoin de ta présence.

Mais tu n'es plus là, alors à quoi ça sert de continuer à vivre ?

Mon ange, plusieurs fois tu m'as fait rire et aujourd'hui il ne me reste que les souvenirs de nos moments passés tout les deux. Ensemble.

Nous qui pensions aveuglement que rien ne nous séparerait.

On avait tord apparemment.

Nous avions oublié de prendre en compte le monde dans lequel nous vivions.

Tous ces souvenirs ne te remplacent pas.

Notre lit est froid, notre appartement est vide, plus aucunes chaleurs en émanent, à croire que tu en étais le seul soleil. La seule touche de chaleur.

J'aimais quand tu me prenais dans tes bras, quand tu déposais délicatement et amoureusement tes lèvres sur les miennes, j'aimais sentir leur chaleur. Et quand tu me prenais dans tes bras, le seul espace où j'avais l'impression d'être en sécurité, j'aurais voulu y resté à jamais, j'avais l'impression que ce qui nous entourait n'existait pas.

J'ai tant besoin de toi, mon Amour… Je t'aime… Je t'aime tellement.

Tu es parti, c'est fini.

Il y a des semaines que je ne t'ai vu et les jours n'en finissent plus.

Je les regarde défilés, morose, le cœur serré par la solitude.

Je voudrais tellement que tu reviennes, que tu ne sois jamais partit.

Chacune de mes nuits sont interrompues par le souvenir de ton splendide sourire et par l'espoir d'être avec toi, de te serrer dans mes bras, encore une fois, _juste_ une fois de plus.

Sans toi, sans ton amour, je ne suis plus rien. Je ne suis désormais que le souvenir lointain de toi et moi.

Je rêve du jour où je pourrai enfin te revoir et t'embrasser, te dire combien je t'aime. Qu'on ne puisse plus se séparer. Rien qu'une journée où je pourrai retoucher ta peau si douce, tes lèvres rebondies, où nous pourrions discuter, sans même parler. Me perdre une nouvelle fois dans la profondeur de tes iris obsidiennes.

Je rêve de ce jour, sans le voir venir, sans pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit pour que mon rêve se réalise.

Je suis anéanti.

Je ne peux pas imaginer ma vie sans toi à mes côtés, pour me réconforter, pour m'écouter, pour me faire rire, pour m'énerver, pour me faire découvrir de nouvelles choses, toutes plus belles les unes que les autres, pour me faire ressentir pleinement notre amour.

Le simple fait de penser que nous sommes éloignés me fait tout oublier, même la réalité, pour tout te dire.

Cette douloureuse réalité qui est là pour me rappeler que la vie continue même si tu es partit subitement de la mienne.

Le seul moyen de ne pas pleurer c'est de regarder ton sourire, tes yeux pétillants de bonheur sur les photos, ta joie de vivre et de me rappeler de toi le cœur battant encore.

Je souffre de ne pas te serrer contre moi.

La souffrance est le seul sentiment que je connaisse depuis des mois.

Je ne suis plus que l'ombre de moi-même.

Mon âme traîne, ici et là-bas, elle flâne, ailleurs et ici-bas, elle erre dans les rues de ta ville, notre ville.

Serais-je à jamais prisonnier de ton absence?

Existe-t-il une façon de noyer la peine ?

Existe-t-il un antidote contre le venin de cette mort ?

Existe-t-il un moyen pour stopper ce poison que tu fais couler dans mes veines ?

Existe-t-il quelque chose pour détruire le mauvais sort?

Comme si je pouvais être heureux sans toi.

Je voudrais me libérer de toi, des chaînes qu'il y a autour de mon cœur. Ces mêmes chaînes qui entravent mon cœur à mes sens et ceux-ci qui se déchaînent.

Mon cœur qui frémit à l'énoncé seul de ton nom. Lui qui court à ta recherche.

Suis-je à jamais condamné à t'aimer ?

Je le crains.

Comment faire pour te convaincre ?

Comment faire pour ne pas t'éloigner ?

Comment faire pour passer à travers cette peine que je ne sais vaincre, et qui m'envahit un peu plus chaque jour ?

Comment faire pour oublier ce jour où tu m'as quitté ?

Seul le temps répondra à mes questions… Si je ne décide pas de te rejoindre avant ça…

Je t'aime. Si fort.

J'aurais aimé que tu reste un peu plus longtemps.

Un jour, un jour je te rejoindrais, et ce jour-là je serais à nouveau complet, à nouveau moi.

Je t'en conjure, attends moi.


End file.
